Voltori Guard Dog
by musiccfreakk44
Summary: seven years after BD. Nessie is just starting to have feelings for jacob, but edward doesnt approve. Meanwhile, the voltori are planning theyre strike. What do they have planned for jacob and his pack, and how far will they go to get what they want?


Basically, this story plays off the end of BD, when the Voltori think about the 'guard dog' situation. I don't think that SM put that in there just for no reason, and I think that It'd be fun to play around with. So this story takes place seven years after breaking dawn, when Nessie is just starting to have feelings for Jacob. Even though Edward's known that they would end up together, he doesn't approve. Just when Nessie and Jacob are starting to make it work, the Voltori makes their move. How will everybody react?

Disclaimer: Im not Stephanie Meyer and don't claim to be.

NESSIE POV::

I took two steps forward, and placed my hand on the cool golden doorknob. My fingers twitched, eager to wrench open the door and run down the familiar steps. The steps that would lead me to my Jacob. The only person who I really cared about right now.

I could do it. My eyes glinted with the hope of seeing him again for the first time this week. Open the door. Walk down the stairs. See Jacob. Easy enough, it seemed. So then why was my heart pounding out of my chest? So loudly that I knew he heard it. More than anything I wished he would run up here and hold me; comfort me. But of course that wasn't going to happen. The white door stayed still as always.

Shaking my head sadly, I pulled my hand off the knob. Of course he was mad at me. Why wouldn't he be? It was my fault that he was in trouble now. My fault that everything was going wrong. My stupid fault. Oh! Why couldn't things just be simple anymore!?

I really wished I could take back that conversation. Of all the stupid powers in my family; nobody could be born with time travel?!...

******************************************************************************************************* **

_"Dad?" I asked timidly. I refused to meet his glance. Between the two of us, we could have this entire conversation all in our heads. No prying vampire ears had to hear. _

_'There's something I want to talk to you about.' I thought. His eyes filled to the brim with concern, and I could tell he was searching my mind for an explanation. Usually If I wanted to tell him something, I would just think it. No bother with the face to face._

_I cut him off quickly, giving my head a stubborn nod. As if I could somehow shake him out of my head. But he got the message. He'd always been respectful of my privacy. _

_"Honey," Dad said, sitting down on the large sofa next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "You know that you can tell me anything. Anything at all." _

_"Well it's a few things, actually." I paused, meeting his eyes for the first time._

_"Go on," he urged._

_"First of all, uh I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not changing anymore. No more growth spurts." I tried to smile._

_"I noticed." _

_I paused for a second, and hoped I'd caught him in a good mood."Ok, well, then uh I want to go to school." I guess it's best to just get it out there. I gave him a hopeful look, and placed my right hand up against his cheek. Images of how badly I wanted human friends flowed from my head into his, practically begging for a chance. I projected thoughts of how much I'd learned through the home-schooling they'd given me, and also pointed out how it was about time they went back anyway. "Please?" I asked quietly. _

_"Nessie," he sighed and ran a cold hand through his hair. "I'll have to discuss it with everybody." He sounded distressed. _

_"But they'll want to go, wont they?" _

_"It'll be our fifth time through high school sweetie." _

_"Oh, so since you don't want to go back; I don't get to go at all!?" _

_"I didn't say that honey." _

_"Well you didn't not say it!" I huffed. _

_"Listen honey, I'm not saying no. I'm just saying that I have to talk it over with the rest of the family, OK? Does that sound fair?"_

_"Fine." I muttered._

_He laughed and stroked my hair. "Did you have something else you wanted to tell me?" _

_Oh geez, here it came. There was a reason I'd saved this one for last…Unfortunately, he noticed my hesitation._

_"What is it sweetheart?" He asked carefully. _

_"I-it's Jacob." _

_Dad growled menacingly. "What did he do now?"_

_I was surprised at dad's automatic jumping down Jacob's throat. Their bond had become almost brotherly. He'd practically lived with us in Forks up until a month ago, when we'd made the move to Portland. People had been getting suspicious. Jake and his pack were part of the family now; all renting a few of the first floor apartments. Our new building was only two stories high, and the second floor was all Cullen territory. It was meant to be a small apartment building, but we'd bought it off the previous owner. Between all of us; it was a perfect fit. _

_"Nothing dad, Jacob didn't do anything." I gulped. "It's me." Deep breath…deep breath…"Dad, what would you say if I told you that I might, maybe, like somebody?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and could only imagine the crimson color they must be._

_Slowly, my dad brought his had up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Are we still discussing Jacob?" _

_"Yes." I said meekly. "I'm sorry dad."_

_He shook his head. "Don't be sorry, I just cant imagine this…Nessie, your not old enough for a relationship yet." _

_"Dad!" I couldn't believe that he was going to go there. "I'm mentally and physically sixteen years old!"_

_"Yes Nessie, but your technically only seven! Which still makes you my little girl. No seven year old is ready to have a serious boyfriend! Especially because Jacob is technically in his twenties!"_

_"Weren't you technically in your hundreds when you met mom!?"  
"Nessie that is beside the point. Were discussing your life; not mine." _

_"But da-"_

_"Enough Nessie!" he said. I felt a few stray tears drip down my face. Dad had never yelled at me before. He pulled me closer to him; trying to comfort me, but I pulled away. _

_"I'm sorry Nessie; I just don't want to lose my little girl. Is that so bad?" I saw his eyes begging me for forgiveness, but I just couldn't give it. Still crying, I ran to my room and closed the door. _

_I'm not positive what happened after that. I heard dad's footsteps clanking down to the first floor. Then yelling, lots of yelling. If anybody else had lived in this building, it would've woken them up. But everybody who did leave here knew that it was a vampire-werewolf scuffle. I tried my hardest to listen, but my hearing wasn't as strong as the rest of them. I could only make out a few words. 'Nessie', 'Imprint', 'School', and 'Not coming.' I knew without even thinking that it was Jacob he was yelling at. He was getting yelled at because of what I said. _

_I put the rest of the words to the back of my mind, but what was 'Not coming!?" Jacob was not 'not coming' anywhere! For the first time in my life, I growled. Actually growled._

_**************************************** ********************************************************_

A.N.:: Ok I know this was a really short chapter, but it was more of a prologue than anything. I just wanted to get into the feel of the story. The majority of the chapters will be in Jacob's POV, but a few will be in Nessie's.

Also, just to clear it up for everybody who is confused about the living conditions—They moved from Forks to Portland a month ago. They bought a small two story apartment building. The Cullen's stay on the first floor, and the pack (Jacob is the alpha; and then theres Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil.) are renting the first floor. [they insist on paying, they don't take favors from vampires.] all of this will be explained later in the story. =] review!


End file.
